


Like What You See?

by kolesik123



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Love Hotels, M/M, Mentioned Charlie - Freeform, No actual sex, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, angel dust/alastor - Freeform, mentioned vaggie, strawberry pimp, the cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123





	Like What You See?

Alastor X Angel Dust  
It had been a slower day at the hotel; seeing that it hasn’t opened yet and preliminary work was over with for the day. Everyone was free to do whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn’t bad.  
Angel was walking about the ground floor, soon deciding to head to his own room. He kept feeling like someone was following him, watching him. As he made it to his room on the third floor, Angel was attempting to weed out which demon was the culprit. There was absolutely no way in hell that it was Charlie. Too sweet and upfront anyhow; if she had anything to ask him, she would. It could possibly be Vaggie but then again, she’s pretty upfront as well. She’d give no warning other than a slice from her throwing knives if something was bothering her. Opening his door he finally figured it was most likely Al. the cunning and edgy shit was probably trying to snake some info out of all of the residents. Figuring he was no harm, well, at least for today. Angel decided to do what he does best, flirt with and tease him. “Like what ya’ see?”  
This caught said demon by surprise before he started walking closer. The radio demon’s microphone lighting up as he spoke. “Oh, good sir, I simply was observing you. No need to be frightened.”  
Angel Dust chuckled, his voice already an octave lower than before. “I’m a sex worker, hun. Pretty sure I can tell when someone wants to get their dick wet.”  
Al chuckled as well, trying to keep the upper hand of the conversation. Even though the spider demon was on the money. Alastor made a quick movement to glance either way of the hallway before walking forward. Pushing the taller man into his own room. Closing and locking the door before turning around, wearing the same wicked grin he just about always does. Although, now, he adorned a slightly deeper color to his already darker toned face. Angel was guessing it was a blush. The demon now on the bed, slightly panting as he looked the other up and down. Eyeing him like a bag of his own name. Angel scoffed in disbelief, not knowing it was gonna be that easy. However, he didn’t have enough time to ponder on that tiny detail as he was scooted upward until his wrists were pushed to the headboard, his head hitting it pretty hard as well.  
Angel glanced up as he was using his other set of hands to rub away the pain. Now, it’s not often he blushes, but seeing the handsome pile of sex god above him did the trick. His eyes glowing a bright red and ever present smirk still playing his lips. Alastor leaned down, not wasting any time to kiss Angel deeply and heatedly. Making the prostitute swoon and involuntarily buck his hips upwards against the dominating demon’s own.  
Hold on  
Al is already hard? Not only that, but he’s throbbing against Angel’s own manhood. This in turn makes the spider demon moan into the kiss, finally getting into his head space and flip the pair over. His own smile beginning at the corners of his mouth as he ground his hips against Alastor’s. “Oh goodness~”  
This made the several legged demon feel a familiar coil of heat. “Yeah, you like that, Al?”  
Alastor continued smiling as he undid his pants. Soon his own tongue lolled out of his mouth as he eyed up Angel. Feeling his way from his bosom, to his tummy, then hips and finally, f i n a l l y, his gorgeous cock. Just seeing it already red and swollen made a sound escape from his throat. This not sliding by the quick witted spider demon. “Oh my, does my strawberry pimp like what he sees?” Alastor made an approving sound, leaning in and licking around the head. This earned a growl of pleasure from Angel as he grabbed Alastor’s horns and gently started to usher him further onto his cock.   
Alastor in turn groaned, feeling the heavy weight of his sex on his tongue. Tasting the bitter sweet of the cum as it swirled down into his being. Angel Dust leaned back, looking his lover in the face. Swooning just as he saw the expression of pure shame and ecstasy on his features. Angel ran a thumb over Al’s bottom lip, bringing spittle and his own cum to his lips, licking it off. Meanwhile not breaking eye contact.   
Alastor couldn’t take it anymore, whining needily as he grabbed his own genitalia. Stroking it and biting his bottom lip. Angel caught on and slowly leaned down, licking along his length one, two, three times just as Al came what seemed like a fountain.   
Angel then crawled up and cradled the shaking Alastor. So over stimulated all he could do was cuddle back. He soon passed out, Angel Dust gave a chaste kiss to his ear. “Night, Alastor.”


End file.
